User blog:The Koromo/Creepypasta Wiki Song Contest, Part 2
Overview Hello there again community, and Happy New Year! This is a contest that I have been planning for several months now, and it follows similarly in the vein of the previous collaboration contest I had with a certain old folk admin. Like that same blog, the rules here are very simple. I have compiled a list of twelve songs, all spanning many different themes and genres, and your task is to write a story based around the song that I assign to you. Like my last contest with Empy, I am basing what constitutes as “inspired by” by the following several categories: The themes and lyrics of the song, the feelings the song inspires, the possibility of effectively implementing lyrics into the story. You absolutely do not have to use all three of the categories – though you can if you wish. But it must be based on the song, so you have to use one of these (particularly the first two are more important, since isolated lyric quotes won’t automatically relate the story to the song)! Other Guidelines -There can be up to twelve contestants. -If your story is deleted or is not uploaded within the time limit, the entry will be disqualified (duh). -Speaking of the time limit, you will have two weeks to finish your story – they will be due Thursday, January 14th, 2016 at 23:59. The contest officially starts January 1st, 2016 at 0:00. -Not much pressure for a word or character limit, but even so I would prefer your stories to be a maximum of 5,000 words at most. -Please include an author’s note crediting the song. Remember, if you are for whatever reason unable to finish the story, you must forfeit. Same as the first contest for fear of cycling through songs to get to one you like. And... I am judging the stories based off how the song is used, overall writing quality (grammar, spelling, etc.) and strength of the story. I will be reviewing each submitted entry. I will announce the top three best stories once the deadline is up, but every entry will be acknowledged and respected – this isn’t a race for who can write the greatest story, it’s just a fun contest. There are no defined prizes for this contest. All of this is to have a good time and to get our creative minds working, so I hope much enjoyment is had! Remember, like I said, that this isn’t a race – I’m hosting this contest for fun, and I want everyone else to have fun as well. To join, simply type “I’m in” or something similar in the comments section, and I will assign you the song to write a story based off of via a YouTube link. If you can’t understand the lyrics or so, there are plenty of lyric sites to go on to find the song you need (LyricsWiki is the one I frequent the most often). I’m hoping everyone here enjoys this contest. Without further ado, let’s get this ball in action! EDIT: Contest entries are now closed as all songs have been listed. Good luck to all the entries and I hope to see all the great stories you have got in store! Category:Blog posts Category:Admin Blogs